Gabriel (Shardsverse)
Gabriel is the youngest of the Five Archangels and the younger sister of Michael and Lucifer. She is without a doubt Lucifer's best friend as the two are always seen spending time with each other. Gabriel is also the only other person, other than Lilith, that can get Lucifer to move from his spot. Gabriel takes the Annoying Sibling Trope to literal extremes and she is often compared to Voltro. Gabriel is key figure in the Shardsverse series serving as a chaotic figure that either sides with Rosa and her friends or messes with them. Appearance Gabriel is an angel possessing extreme beauty and is second only to Michael. She has long, flowing green hair that reaches down to the back of her thighs. Her eyes are gold and reminiscent of that of Corona's. She wears a long, snow-white dress which parts revealing halfway down her thighs revealing a transparent turquoise skirt. While her chest size is smaller than Michael's by only a slight margin, it is still larger than most female angels. Her wings are large and eagle-like with her feathers being pure white. Lucifer describes them as being whiter than snow. Personality Gabriel can only be described as hyperactive even by Primal Standards. She is the most chaotic of her siblings with her attention flitting from one thing to another. It was due to this that the three Abrahamic Faiths were created due to Gabriel constantly finding something new to keep her interest. She is described by Lucifer as a ball of unbridled feathered chaos and an even worse annoyance when she has sugar. Gabriel is known to take the annoying sibling trope to extreme levels. There are times, however, that she can be serious. Gabriel was one of the few angels to defend Lucifer's choice to marry Lilith and even threatened to fight against Michael and her other siblings should they try and pursue them. This led to a massive falling out between Gabriel and the lower angels as the Seraphim now see her as a loose cannon and her fellow Archangels being conflicted on what to do about their little sister. She is very mischievous, warping the levels of Heaven to trick other angels and even once painted Raphael's solar pink. Her favorite sibling is Lucifer, who she drags into all her escapades. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral, sometimes True Neutral Birthplace: '''The Void '''Weight: '''Variable '''Height: '''Variable '''Likes: '''Her siblings, her sister in law, humans '''Dislikes: '''Michael's obsession over Lucifer '''Eye Color: '''Golden '''Hair Color: '''Green '''Hobbies: '''Annoying her siblings, dragging Lucifer into her escapades, creating new religions '''Martial Status: ??? Status: '''Alive '''Themes: TBA Power and Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: '''Gabriel, Jibril, Gabbu, Gabby, Gab, God '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Billions of Years '''Classification: '''Angel, Angel Goddess, Lesser Primal Embodiment '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Immortality (Types 1,3 and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3), Acausality (Type 4), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Large Size (Type 10), Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Conceptual Manipulation, True Flight, Dimensional Travel, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Smiting, Transcendent Connection (Is connected to the infinite power of Radia.), Sephirot Empowerment (Gabriel is the Angel who is in charge of the Sephirot Tree and thus draws power from it and its concepts.), Dream Walking (Spoke to Prophets in their dreams), Weather Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic Level; Scaled from Michael), Mind Manipulation (Can force people to reveal the truth to her.), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Split the Red Sea to allow Moses and the Isrealites to pass through.), Electromagnetic Interference, Memory Manipulation (Unsealed Ra's memories after he incarnated himself as Ramsses and sealed them away.), Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Creation, Portal Creation, Avatar Creation, Life and Death Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Swordswoman, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level '(Gabriel is on par with the weakened Rune Dragons except for Kairos and Corona. She is known to rival her older siblings, Michael and Lucifer, in strength. Her threat of rebellion instantly halted the Archangels' attempts to pursue Lucifer and Lilith. Defeated Akasha and Arion easily during their encounter. Her entire self enveloped the entirety of Etheria and Materia as well as all other 4-D constructs that existed alongside the two universes during her manifestation. Can fight and defeat Leviathan, who invaded Heaven in an attempt to have Michael initiate a Total Event Collapse on the Zentari Continuity.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Has to ultimately restrict herself to manifest in a lower-dimensional space. Like other Lesser Primals, she is immune to multiversal alterations in Time.) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range|High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Sword of Gabriel; Horn of Gabriel Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Gabriel Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Smite Users Category:Weather Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Cosmic Entities